Family Portrait
by Mike A.K.A digiking
Summary: Tai watches as his family splits up Song by Pink


Family Portrait  
  
  
  
Hey what's up I'm back. Any way, I decided to make Angst fic about a broken family. WARNING this is not for everyone it's for MATURE readers. It's about Tai and maybe it will be a Tai x Sora or if you have a better idea other couples.  
  
I warned you so read if you dare. And yes I do own digimon come and sue me HA HA HA like the people who own digimon read story about digimon.  
  
I don't own digimon just in case and I do not own the song Family Portrait by the amazing Pink.  
  
P.S Happy New Year and the song lyrics in italics.  
  
Ages  
  
Tat= 14  
  
Kari=12  
  
Sora=16  
  
Matt=16  
  
Mimi=14  
  
T.K=12  
  
Joe=17  
  
Izzy=14  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mama please stop cryin'  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and it's  
  
Tearing me down  
  
  
  
Tai sat in his room. He could hear his parents yelling. It seemed like all they every did. Tears were falling down his face. He tried to drown out the sound of yelling with his pillow but it did not work.  
  
"Why do they keep yelling" asked Kari? "Do they still love each other, are they getting divorced like T.K's parents".  
  
Tai looked at Kari, "So young still doesn't know that love only exits in fairytales" he said to himself.  
  
  
  
I hear glasses breaking  
  
As I sit up in my bed  
  
I told God you didn't mean  
  
Those nasty things you said  
  
You fight about money  
  
About me and my brother  
  
And this I come home to  
  
This is my shelter  
  
  
  
"Tai make them stop" begged Kari. "I can't stand the noise I just know they are fighting because of us" she sobbed.  
  
"Kari" he said looking at his sister "there is nothing I can do  
  
They suddenly heard glass breaking flowed by a scream from his mother. "I swear to god if he lays a hand on her I will kill that son of a bitch" Tai said to Kari.  
  
"No stop please" cried Tai and Kari's mom  
  
"Shut up you stupid bitch or I'll make you" screamed their father  
  
"Stop you will wake the kids" begged there mom  
  
"Fuck the kids I never wanted to have them"  
  
  
  
  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowing' what love could be  
  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family  
  
"Maybe it would have been better if we were never born" Said Tai  
  
"Don't say thing like that" begged Kari.  
  
The fighting continued. It would never end. It's sad that love can bring nothing but pain to every one's life. And, when love is over it causes more pain then when it stared. Tai knew that something about this fight was different. His dad did not seem to care. In the other fights he would always try to stop it before it escalated in to a war, but not this time.  
  
  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better  
  
Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better  
  
Daddy please don't leave  
  
Daddy please stop yelling  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop cryin'  
  
'Cause I need you around  
  
My mama she loves you  
  
No matter what she says is true  
  
I know that she hurts you  
  
But remember I love you too!  
  
"I wish I never married a dumb bitch like you" screamed there dad.  
  
"Ahhh" screamed there mom, and then all went silent.  
  
  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise  
  
Ran away (ran away)  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
  
But don't have no choice, no way  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family  
  
  
  
"What happened" asked Kari  
  
"I'll check" said Tai.  
  
Tai left the room and snuck into the living room. There he saw his mother lying on the floor cover with blood and his father standing over her with a bloody piece of glass in his hand.  
  
  
  
In our family portrait  
  
We look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it  
  
Comes naturally  
  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses  
  
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!  
  
Mama'll be nicer  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll tell my brother  
  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll do everything right  
  
I'll be your little girl forever  
  
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
Daddy don't leave... daddy don't leave  
  
T.B.C 


End file.
